Jigglypuff Song Dornkirk's Way
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: As the title implies, I wrote alternate lyrics to the Jigglypuff song from the Pokemon series to reflect what goes on in Dornkirk's head throughout the show of Escaflowne. I hope you enjoy it.


As the title implies, I wrote alternate lyrics to the Jigglypuff song from the Pokemon series to reflect what goes on in Dornkirk's head throughout the show of Escaflowne. It should be sung to the full version of the song, which can be found by a simple search for the Jigglypuff Song on YouTube. I hope you enjoy.

Jigglypuff Song Dornkirk's Way

Burn Fanelia to the ground today,  
Kill all of the knights with your mechs,  
Burn Fanelia to the ground today,  
Kill all of the knights with your mechs.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Burn Allen's fortress to the ground,  
Leave no proof we were there,  
Burn Allen's fortress to the ground,  
Leave no proof we were there.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Hold Van prisoner in the Vione,  
Don't let him escape if he tries,  
Hold Van prisoner in the Vione,  
Don't let him escape if he tries.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Go to Asturia and bribe the king,  
Get him to work for me,  
Go to Asturia and bribe the king,  
Get him to work for me.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Kidnap Hitomi and bring her to me,  
She will be bait to lure Van,  
Kidnap Hitomi and bring her to me,  
She will be bait to lure Van.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Attack the capital of Asturia,  
Burn as much things as you can,  
Attack the capital of Asturia,  
Burn as much things as you can.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Fight Van in the woods tonight,  
Don't kill him I need him alive,  
Fight Van in the woods tonight,  
Don't kill him I need him alive.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Send a doppelganger to pose as a priest,  
Send him to Freid for me,  
Send a doppelganger to pose as a priest,  
Send him to Freid for me.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Start a war with Freid to draw out its king,  
Kill him as quick as you can,  
Start a war with Freid to draw out its king,  
Kill him as quick as you can.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Journey to Freid and steal the sword,  
Stealing the sword is the key,  
Journey to Fried and steal the sword,  
Stealing the sword is the key.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Send the Dragon Slayers to fight with Van,  
Then bring Van back to me,  
Send the Dragon Slayers to fight with Van,  
Then bring Van back to me.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Send the Luck Soldiers to capture the group,  
Before reaching the Mystic Valley,  
Send the Luck Soldiers to capture the group,  
Before reaching the Mystic Valley.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Transport Van, Hitomi, and Allen,  
To Zaibach to lock up with care,  
Transport Van, Hitomi, and Allen,  
To Zaibach to lock up with care.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Make Hitomi kiss Allen on a bridge,  
In front of Fanelia's king,  
Make Hitomi kiss Allen on a bridge,  
In front of Fanelia's king.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Send the Luck Soldiers to capture the girl,  
Bring her to Zaibach for me,  
Send the Luck Soldiers to capture the girl,  
Bring her to Zaibach for me.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Find a way to bring Hitomi back,  
From the Mystic Moon,  
Find a way to bring Hitomi back,  
From the Mystic Moon.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Start a war with everyone in the world,  
Change their fates with my machine,  
Start a war with everyone in the world,  
Change their fates with my machine.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here.

Keep Hitomi prisoner in my evil lair,  
As I change destiny,  
Keep Hitomi prisoner in my evil lair,  
As I change destiny.

Capture the dragon,  
Capture the dragon,  
And bring the dragon to me,

Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here,  
Bring him here to me.


End file.
